Team new life
by the green ace of clubs
Summary: "Not the permanent title, will be this until I think of something better" Ok well this story is about three teens that have had crappy lives. Either by a gift from a friend, by accident, or on purpose these three will be getting a fresh start in a new world where there are wackie villains and teen hero's.
1. Chapter 1

Team new life

**Sorry all, my grandma got admitted to the hospital after my last update. So I have been really busy with helping my family and grandma I didn't have any time to write. After which I got really got busy with school. Though now that school is out I should have posting but you know…I got really lazy. My friends told *yelled at me* to post. Hope you all like this one as much as my other story's and as always review it. That is how I grow, getting more and more powerful with each review! Yeah another new story! Finally out on break, so new stories and updates are going to be pilling up! I haven't seen that many Kim PossiblexNaruto fics so I decided to take a whack at it. This will be a multi cross over, this will include of course Naruto and Kim Possible, but also xxxHolic, Code Geass, and Tenchi Muyo. Yup this is going to be a strange one folks.**

**Chapter 1: A brand New world for a fresh start! Naruto**

Summons Realm- Mount Myōboku 

The peaceful Mount Myōboku located in the eastern part of the summons realm, home to the Toads and one blond ex-Konoha ninja. We find this blond ninja siting in a meditative pose on a lily pad on one of the many lakes on the mountain. This blond was no other that Naruto Uzumaki. Gone was his orange and black jumpsuit replaced with a tight black muscle shirt with the Uzumaki red swirl in the middle and a pair of black cargo pants. His leaf head band gone replaced by a plain black headband to hold up his bangs. Dangling from his neck was the emerald crystal given to him by his mother figure. The now 17 year old blond had finally grown to be 6 feet tall with lean, but firm muscles. If one were to replace the whiskers on his face they would think he was an exact replica of his father.

Although Naruto had a peaceful look to his face, he was thinking of all that had happened to lead him here. The war, the deaths of his father figure Iruka, his mother figure Tsunade, his one month girlfriend Hinata, his best friend and rival Sasuke, the renewed hatred from the village and the other hidden villages, and last but not least his dream of being Hokage being taken from him never allowing him to the position. It seemed the other villages didn't take kindly to him letting the bijuu free. Or the fact that some people back in the village still worshiped the Uchiha and hated him for stopping Sasuke.

Overall Naruto had one thing to say about his life, "It sucks." Opening his eyes, Naruto flopped back on the oversized lily pad and stared at the clouds. After leaving the village when they basically said that he would never be Hokage he came to Mount Myōboku to live with the toads. Afterwards he had completed his sage training in the month that he had been there. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the hops of a toad coming towards him.

"Yo aniki! You awake out there?"

Naruto recognized the voice immediately, "Yeah Gamakichi what can I do for ya?" siting up, he turned to face one of his longtime friends Gamakichi. There on shore was the 12 foot tall orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach as well as his favorite blue jacket.

"Deka-jiichan wants to see you right away. He said it was very important."

This was odd, The Great Toad Sage or as everyone on the mountain called him Great Honorable Geezer never called anyone unless it was important. Standing up, Naruto reached down to pick up his red trench coat with the black flames on the bottom. Putting the coat on Naruto leapt on to shore right next to the giant toad.

"Yeah Kichi race you there."

"Sure whiskers, loser gets the winner anything they want."

"You know if you keep eating all those sweets you're going to get diabetes. Wait, can a toad become a diabetic?" Taking a thoughtful pose the blond didn't see that the toad had already started to hop to the temple. "WHAT THE HELL KICHI! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Not my fault blondie!" the toad hollered back, laughing as he continued to hop.

"O it is on now." Charging some wind chakra to his feet, Naruto shot forward at incredible speed, easily zooming past the toad.

"Hey whose cheating now!?" Gamakichi yelled to the blond as he increased his speed.

"Never said I couldn't use chakra."

The normally 20 minute hike to the temple took them less than 3 minutes. The winner Naruto stood in front of the door with only a slight drop of sweat on his brow. Next to him was the loser Gamakichi heaving trying to catch his breath.

"Damn *pant* Naruto *pant* that was *pant* cheating!"

"Like I said earlier, you never said I couldn't use chakra. I will just bank that favor for later, now come on don't want to keep the old toad waiting."

Nodding in affirmation, they both entered the temple to see the toad sage. The room was huge like most homes for the adult toads. Against the walls were giant scrolls as tall as a one story house. There in the middle of the back wall sat in his pond, the over three story tall Great Toad Sage Deka-jiichan. The giant maroon colored old toad was covered in warts and had pale creamy eyes. On his head was an odd black hat with a crystal ball atop of it, around his neck were some sacred beads.

"Ahh. Naruto, Gamakichi. What can I do for you two?" asked the old toad

This gave both of them a sweat drop at how easily the sage forgot things. Deciding what the toad sage wanted, Naruto decided to speak first. "Deka-jiichan you sent Kichi to find me, he said that you said that it was important."

"Hmmm O yes I did do that didn't, ho ho ho." The great toad sage said with a chuckle. This actually made both of the visitors fall over in shock.

"Yes the reason that I wanted you to come here was because of your recent behavior."

This shocked Naruto, as far as he knew he had done nothing wrong and had been on his best behavior sense being here. "I don't understand Deka-jiichan, what did I do wrong?" Naruto asked worried that he had upset his friends.

"You haven't done anything Naruto, it is what the ninja world has done to you. I have talked to the other toads and we all agree on one thing. We miss the old Naruto, the Naruto that could have fun and smile without all of the sadness inside of him." The great toad sage said lowering his head in sadness.

"O" that was all Naruto could say as his look turned from worry to sadness.

"This brings me to my summons for you Naruto. What would you say to getting a fresh start in a new world?" the giant toad asked.

This caused both Gamakichi and Naruto to stare at the toad in shock. Since they came to the temple Gamakichi decided to speak up. "What do you mean fresh start?"

"It is exactly what it sounds like. There is a human woman that owes me a favor for helping her out some time ago and I decided to cash in on it."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion "How is this lady supposed to give me a fresh start?" he asked.

"That is simple she is a woman of great power and can do pretty much anything. But to emphasize on the fresh start, I wanted her to send you to a brand new world where you can have a new life, were you can enjoy it to the fullest. Make friends, find love."

"But what about you guys? The toads are like family." Naruto said to the sage

"Naruto, can you really say that you'll be happy for the rest of your life living with toads? And it is not like you can never come and visit, you still hold the toad summoning contract, you can summon use or reverse summon to visit use here. It's just if you take this offer you will never be able to go to the Ninja world ever again." The toad said with seriousness in his voice.

Naruto lowered his head, _'To live in a new world..' _This got Naruto to think. On one hand he would never get to see his old friends or the Hokage Mt., but on the other his head would never be up there and that place had seized being his home long ago or was it ever a home to begin with? Then what the sage said was true. He did miss human interaction, sure the toads were cool and all but that was just it they were all TOADS! And he did say that he could still summon and visit with them. That decided it.

Lifting up his head both toads saw something that had been missing from the blond for some time, that burning fire in his eyes and that sly grin of his. "Let's do it."

"We knew you would choose to go Naru-chan." Came an elderly feminine voice from the shadow.

Looking to his right, Naruto saw two 2 feet tall toads steeping out of the shadows holding his backpack; they were none other than Shima and Fukasaku. Shima and Fukasaku known as the 'Two Great Sage Toads' were like his toad grandparents in a way. They had helped him train in the art of senjutsu and many other things since his coming to the mountain.

Shima has a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. She was wearing her normal sized brown cloak. Her husband Fukasaku is a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He wore the same exact cloak as his wife.

Naruto stood dumbfounded, they had planned this whole thing out before even asking him. "Wait how did you know I would choose to go?" he shouted at the two small toads while pointing at them.

"Now Naru-chan, we have known you for some time and would like to think we know you by now." Shima said giving Naruto an eye smile.

"Even though it pains me to say it brat, shes right for once. You're pretty easy to figure out." Fukasaku said only to get a whack upside the head from his wife. "What the hell was that for woman!" he shouted while staring at Shima. And thus consumed by one of their famous bickering fights.

With a sigh the toad sage looked down at the married couple and shook his head. "Please stop you two today is for Naruto remember?" hearing this, the married couple stopped and turned to face Naruto like nothing happened.

"Naruto we'll pack all of your things in your bag, o and I even made some of my worm ramen that you love so much and sealed it into a scroll. That way it'll stay warm for you." Shima said handing Naruto his bag.

Hearing this Naruto grew a little green, remembering how horrible that ramen tasted. "Thanks Ma." He said with a strained smile. Turning back to look at the toad sage Naruto asked how they were going to do this.

"Once you say your goodbyes I will open up a portal to her home and you just jump through it."

Nodding his head he turned to his best friend, "Well see ya later Kichi." Naruto ended with an extended fist. Following the same Gamakichi knuckle bumped his friend too and responded with a smile and a yup. Turning towards the married couple, Naruto bent down and hugged them both saying a quiet thank you.

This got both of the old toads to smile at him. Shima patted his head "Jiraiya-chan would be proud of everything you have done Naruto." She said with a sad undertone in her voice.

"She's right you know, now get out of here before you start making these old toads cry. It's not like we'll never see you again." Fukasaku said only to get another whack upside the head from his wife.

Nodding Naruto stood up and wiped the mist from his eyes. He swung his backpack on and made sure it was secure before approaching the great toad sage. Reaching down the sage let Naruto hop into his webbed palm. Lifting him up to his eye level the toad sage spook again.

"Naruto when you arrive there ask to speak with Yūko Ichihara, she is basically a combination of Jiraiya and Tsunade's personalities. When you meet her tell her 'Warty wants you to give you a fresh start for your debt to him' she will know what to do then" the toad said.

"Alright now where's this portal going to be?" Naruto asked only to dropped down into the pool the toad sage was sitting in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Team new life 2**

**Yeah another new story! Finally out on break, so new stories and updates are going to be pilling up! I haven't seen that many Kim PossiblexNaruto fics so I decided to take a whack at it. This will be a multi cross over, this will include of course Naruto and Kim Possible, but also xxxHolic, Code Geass, and Tenchi Muyo. Yup this is going to be a strange one folks.**

**Chapter 2: A brand New world for a fresh start! Christopher Alphonse la Britannia**

**The Holy Britannian Empire: Outside the capital Pendragon**

The Holy Britannian Empire a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century. The Holy Britannian Empire ruled by Charles zi Britannia ruled over a third of the world.

Britannia is a highly capitalist and consumerist society and the ruthless 'survival of the fittest' nature of capitalism fits well with Britannia's belief in Social Darwinism. Corporations in Britannia apparently wield large amounts of power and influence.

Among the Britannians themselves, there does not appear to be a great amount of discontent with the current governmental system. This indicates that the Britannian government is not as repressive of the lower class Britannian citizens, in comparison to the repression of the Numbers- people from the countries they conquered.

The Empire mostly followed an ideology of Social Darwinism. While the Emperor himself does hold most of the governmental power in theory, in practice he delegates regional control to his many children, and even those that do not govern a particular region also have considerable political and military power. Charles has stated that traditional "Ten Commandments" morality is counter-progressive and believes that only internal struggle and military conquest can facilitate human evolution, and advocates such acts as adultery and murder. He does not even make exceptions for his own children, as he shows no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in that those who cannot fend for themselves are being culled from the royal line.

This way of thinking sickened one of Charles son, 19 year old Christopher Alphonse la Britannia seventh prince to the royal family. His only full blood brother, the despicable man Clovis la Britannia third prince to the royal family, the one responsible to the death of hundreds of innocent Japanese family's.

**To know what he looks like type in cardfight vanguard Knight Of Conviction, Bors and he looks exactly like that only a little younger. **

Christopher or Doc as his siblings called him was the black sheep of the family. He was scientist and inventor instead of some soldier or politician. Like his close friend and half-sister, Euphemia li Britannia, Christopher thought it was inhumane how The Empire treated everyone. While she went the peaceful way and tried to find a way to solve thing through the government, Chris used his inventions to destroy factories in Britannia and to disable mecas Britannia used in wars or as he called it the slaughtering. This is all what lead up to this point in time. He was talking to his sister about his latest victory's in helping others, his other sister Cornelia li Britannia seconded princess to the royal family and full blood sister to Euphemia over heard their conversation. And if anyone knew Cornelia she was not a fan to those who went against the Holy Britannian Empire, and naturally she had ratted him out.

Now here he was running as fast as he could to his underground lab and away from the Britannian soldiers.

"Damn they just had to find me at my one lab that doesn't have an escape route. *BOOM* Crap there goes another barricade. They have to be using a linear cannon or something to get through those doors. Hey Tik Tok can you hear me?"

Lifting his right arm up to show a watch, he waited for a response. After a quick static sound he got through to his friend.

"**Yes sir, I hear you loud and clear. What can I do for you?" **said an mechanical voice over the wrist radio.

"How far are those soldiers from my position?"

"**They are currently trying to get past door number 7, two sections back from your position. I already have the elevator waiting for you. Is there anything else I can do to assist you sir?"**

"Yeah once I get past door 10 lock it down and release all the Alphonse Elric battle drones we have. Ha if we were at any of our other labs that would stop them in their tracks, but NOOO they had to find me by the capital where the whole FREAKING army is. Damn you Cornelia!" Chris shouted as he finally passed door 10.

No if one were to look at the battle drones in front of him, they would see a striking resembles to Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. They would be right. Chris was a huge fan of the anime and even added Alphonse to his name for the fun of it.

The helmet is adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. The trunk of the body's breastplate had a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extends out of the back and surrounds the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. The armor body also appears to have a triple spike motif, as each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small, spiky protrusions as well.

But unlike the anime some of the suits had cannons for hands while others had huge buster sword's to carry.

As Chris approached the group of some 100 suits, he stood in front of the only non-gray suit. This suit looked like all the others except for the fact that he was a crimson color and that it had laser turrets attached to its shoulders. **–Think predator lasers**

"Alpha I need you and your soldiers to hold them off as long as you can while Tik Tok and I try to get my _**GATE**_ to work." Chris told the tall robot.

Raising its hand to his head for a salute, which was followed by all of the other suits **"No problem sir, we will do all in our power to give you enough time. And may I say, I am proud to be one of your creations SIR!"**

"Thank you Alpha, you're a great comrade." With that said, Chris rushed to the elevator. As the doors closed he saw all of the suits ready themselves for battle.

As the elevator started to descend, he lifted his wrist watch again. "Tik Tok activate all the security barriers as I come down, we need to slow them down as much as possible."

"**Yes Sir."**

"O fill between the doors with the plaster."

"**The one we have in case of radiation leaks?"**

"Yeah that one. Whats my ETA till lab level?"

"**1 minute and 30 seconds sir."**

"Alright, after your finished I want you to start running those last few calculations for the _GATE_."

"**But sir, we're still in the testing phase and we haven't even moved onto living subjects yet!"**

"I know but what choice do we have, we basically have the whole Britannian army at our front door. All we need are the Knights of Round to make it official."

"**Um sir…."**

"They're up there, aren't they?"

"**Yes sir, I saw a power flux top side and activated the security cameras and saw that they are waiting in case we retaliate."**

"How many are up there Tik Tok?"

"**All of them sir."**

"I don't know if I should be honored that my father thinks that I am that much of a threat that he needs to send all of the greatest Knightmare pilots in all of Britannia to my lab, or be scared shitless that the ten greatest giant mechs are outside my lab ready to blow me to kingdom come if I don't surrender."

Looking up, Chris saw that the elevator had come to a stop allowing the doors to open. There standing on the other side was a four foot tall orange robot. His body bell-shaped with a wind-up crank on his back. He had goofy looking smile of pure white that didn't look like it would open. He had two big googley looking eyes with to black pupils. The oddest thing on him was his pink clown nose.

"Tik Tok how goes the calculations?"

"**I am running them right now sir."**

"Good, here's my I. book. I want you to go and seal all my book, tools, collectables, equipment, and my smaller inventions in it."

Chris handed Tik Tok and ordinary blue book with a white outline on it. It was about the size of a normal text book, but this book was entirely different from a normal book. This was one of his greatest creations the I. book or the Inter Dimensional Pocket book. He had always had a problem of collecting things and not having enough room to keep it all so he made room. With the help of some other scientist study on alternate dimensions he managed to create a device that was composed of a man-made pocket demission where he could put all his stuff without worry. Some thought it was impossible to do, but he wasn't a mad scientist and self-proclaimed super genius for nothing. This had actually led him on to his invention on the _GATE._

The _GATE_ in theory was a devise that could open up door ways to different dimensions. But he had only tested this on non-organic materials. Another problem was that he had no idea what had happened to the objects he sent through. The pods he sent back the transmission were fine but lost contact after a few minutes due to an unknown reason.

"**Yes Sir." **Giving a salute Tik Tok took the book and set out to complete his task.

"Now, to make an important phone call." Chris headed to one of the many conical in his lab. Picking up a corded phone, he dialed a number and waited for an answer.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

…*Click* "Hello" the voice a young male answered.

"Hello Lulu." Chris said with a smirk.

"Who the hell is this?" came the angry voice of Lelouch Lamperouge aka Lelouch vi Britannia the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and his half-brother.

"I'm hurt Lulu, you don't remember the mad scientist?"

"Wait I only know one person in the world who would take pride in calling them self a mad scientist. Chris how did you get this number and how did you even know I was alive for that matter."

"O now you remember me Lulu, I think I'm going to cry." Chris said in mock sadness

"Cut the crap and answer the question Chris."

"Lulu think about that for a minute how and when could I have seen you? Better yet who was the one person I could have seen you with?"

"…Clovis!"

"Yup, you know I never liked nor trusted my brother. I always had an eye or two on him. So of course I saw you when you killed him. I was actually quit surprised when I saw you on my screen. And I was even more surprised about that power of yours. Euphe was able to tell me a lot about it as well. O and don't worry I am not mad you killed him he was an ass and deserved it."

"That is impossible I commanded her to not to talk about it. How could you have learned about it."

"First I want to say that I am upset with you for using it on Euphe. And second we use the old 'you don't have and there nothing' like that trick. You should know I love to bend the rules and exploit loop holes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Euphe came to me after the whole Shikinejima Island incident and told me that you were alive and well and living with your sister at a school. I asked her if she knew anything about that power of yours and she told me that you had used it on her and was commanded to not tell anyone the details. So I told her not to tell me about it, like how it's not called geass and its not able to make people do whatever you want. Really that was an easy loop hole to exploit."

"Damn, you are the only one I know that would think that far out of the box. What else did she tell you?"

"That you are Zero." All Chris got was a quit growl from his brother. Deciding to calm him down he continued.

"Look Lulu I don't care that you're Zero. Hell I am proud that you are him and are doing something to stop our corrupted country."

"Wait your proud of me?" Lelouch was shocked to hear his brother say that.

"Yeah, me and Euphe both agree with you. You see when your mom died and you and Nunnally were also pronounced dead, me and Euphe broke down. You two were are best friends and close siblings, hell I thought you were more than a brother than my own full brother. After we got over our grieving we vowed that we would both change this world and make it a peaceful place that you and Nunnally would have loved."

Chris took a quick pause to let it all sink into his brothers head.

"We both had different ideas on how to do this though. Euphe wanted to do it the peaceful way and change it from the inside by politics. I on the other hand decided to change it from the outside by force. I took down Knightmare factory's and infected many of their computer systems, doing everything I could to stop their abuse. I even took out some of their weapon facility's. But I was never good at chess like you were and I didn't plan that far ahead to cover all my bases."

"Chris what happened?"

"Cornelia somehow heard me and Euphi talking. Now they have me trapped in my lab underneath Pendragon. And on another bad note this is the one lab that doesn't have an escape route. O and here's another kicker dear father sent all of the Knights of Round here."

"Chris…"

"Lulu that why I am calling you now. I wanted you to know about all my other labs. I had been hoping to join the Black Knights with you and offer my support. But you know me the procrastinator. In those labs I have Knightmares and drones as well as some equipment that well help you out in you campaign."

"Chirs I could…"

"No Lulu, you cant. We both know theres no way you could get here with your group to get me. Let alone theres no way you could get into Pendragon that fast."

"But…"

"No Lulu you cant. Plus I'm the big brother I am supposed to keep my little brother and sisters safe. I won't let you risk your life to save mine alright?"

All that was running through Lelouch's mind was that he was still too weak to save another one of his family members.

"You remember the code I use. 'What do you give the littlest princess?'"

"A crown made of flowers."

"'What can't you do to the smartest little prince?'"

"Beat him in a game of chess."

"'What does the mad prince do?'"

"Makes little metal dolls."

"'And what does the nerviest princess want for them all?'"

"Peace for them all."

"Glad to know you remembered it after all this time."

"Kind of hard to forget you crazy rhymes and ideas brother."

"Lulu can I talk to Nunnally, I want to say bye to her."

"Yeah let me go get her."

Chris took a moment to compose himself, this would be the last time he could talk to his little sister. He had make sure he could say the right things in the short amount of time he had as well as convey his feelings.

"Hello?" came the small feminine voice of his little sister.

"Hey little princess how you been?"

"BIG BROTHER CHRIS!"

"At least you remembered me, I had to remind Lulu about me. So how have you been? I heard you have started to become a beautiful young lady, I'm sure Lulu has to beat the boys off with sticks."

"Brother stop your embarrassing me."

"Alright alright."

"Me and brother have been great. We have lots of friends and have fun with them all the time. But I still miss you and big sis, Oh I did get to meet her again though. She came to visit me and brother last week. Are you going to come for a visit soon?"

Damn he knew she would ask him that. Chris grit his teeth and took a strained breath as he tried to calm himself. He repeated a mantra of 'be strong' in his head as to not break down whilel talking to her.

"Nana I, I did some things to piss father off and a lot of people here are mad at me. I have to go away and I probably won't ever get to see you guys again." Chris stopped when he got interrupted.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

"I know Nana, I know. But I have to. Just know that whatever they say about me on the news is probably a lie. I did what I did to try and make the world a better world for you and Euphe. I just got caught doing it and made father angry."

"But Doc I 'sniff' don't what you to leave 'sniff'."

It broke Chris's heart to hear her crying but there was nothing he could do. If they caught him he would either be forced to make things for them or they would out right kill him. Nether option sounded pleasant.

"Nana I want you to make me a promise. I want you to take care of Euphe and Lulu for me. And make sure Lulu takes breaks and gets himself a girlfriend ok?"

" 'sniff' ok."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"I love you Nana."

"I love you too big brother."

"Can you hand the phone back to Lulu for me?"

"Hello"

"Lelouch, please look after them. Make sure father doesn't do anything to Euphe."

"Of course."

"O two more things Lulu. I sent one of my best droids to your school to give you something for Nana. Her name's Chi, she's about five feet and has long blond hair you can't miss her."

"What is she bringing?"

"It's a neural shock stocking to re-energize and stimulate Nana's legs. When she puts them on she will be able to walk again with no problem."

" 'gasp' Chris god you… I mean, just thank you. Thank you."

"It's nothing Lelouch, I planned to give it to her when I came to visit but that's not going to happen. Now second Lelouch, look out for father he is up to something."

"What?"

"I don't know but I looked into his history and every place he attacked since he took power has had some strange ruins. Chi has a flash drive with all the info and photos I could get."

"Thanks."

"Well I guess this is good by then Lu.." Chris was interrupted by a slight tremor.

"CHRIS are you OK?"

"Hold on Lulu, Tik Tok what happened?"

"**Sir Alpha was able to take out the cannon but was taken out by one of the Knights. They knocked out the feed from upstairs so I don't know what's happening!" **Tik Tok shouted as he fell over from another tremor.

"Damn, Lulu I got to go. Please try and get ahold of Euphemia and tell her that I'm sorry that she has to make that new world without me. Tell her I love her and not to be mad at Cornelia, she is just doing what she thinks is right. Hopefully you two can change her opinion of Britannia. Lulu be strong for them, be strong for yourself stop all this senseless violence and make it a better place for our two princesses!"

" 'sniff' Alright brother."

With that Chris hung up and slid to the floor. God he hated to do this to them. Taking off his glasses for a second, Chris wiped his eyes dry. After a quick nod He stood up and but his glass back on, a look of determination on his face.

"Tik Tok Report on those calculations!" Chris said as he attached his sword his mother had given him.

"**Sir I have completed them and have already input them into the **_**GATE**_**. Again sir I think this is a bad idea."**

"I know, but we don't have any choice now do we. Now no more talking, starting powering-up phase."

"**Powering-up started, three minutes till full charge. Sir, I suggest you go and change into your all-terrain survival suit in case there are severe conditions."**

"Alright, I'm going to change." Three minutes later Chris walked out in an outfit that looked like Lelouch's Zero costume, but instead of black and red his was white and navy blue. On his belt he had his sword along with multiple black cylinders containing air. In his left hand his helmet. Walking over to the console, Chris picked up his book and attached it to his right side.

"Are we ready?"

"**Yes sir. **_**GATE **_** has reached full power."**

"Alright then now or never. Activate in three, two, one. Full power."

With a pulse Tik Tok and Chris looked up to the giant standing metal circle that was once hollow, filled with what looked like a shiny pool of water.

"Is the _GATE _stable?"

"**Yes sir, all readings are stable. It is safe to go through."**

"Alright Tik Tok set the computers to overload the system to fry the _GATE _once we're through." Chris said as he put his on helmet.

"**Sorry sir I cannot do that."**

"Why hell not Tik Tok?"

"**Sir I saw that scientist Llyod up there when the security cameras were still working. They will have him down here after we leave and he could stop the overload."**

"Tik Tok!" Chris said with clear anger in his voice.

"**Sir the only way to make sure they don't get ahold of you inventions is for me to stay here and cause an overload with the system."**

"Tik Tok that will blow up the whole lab! I am not letting my friend sacrifice himself. I already lost Alpha, but I am not losing you too." Chris said as he tried to drag Tik Tok to the _GATE_.

"**Like Alpha said sir, I am proud to be one of your creations and to have been with you on this journey so far. But this is my stop sir, you have to go on without me. I am sorry sir." **With that Tik Tok used his strength and his stretch arms to push Chris through the _GATE_.


End file.
